bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joel Félix
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Silver | bloodtype = | affiliation = Averian's Espada | previous affiliation = 's , Privaron Espada | occupation = Espada #10. | team = Averian's Espada | previous team = , Privaron Espada | partner = Juan Álvarez | previous partner = | base of operations = Dunamar, | marital status = | education = | status = Active | resurrección = Furtivo }} Joel Fèlix (ヨエルフェリ, Yoeruferi) was the #106th. in 's army. Although killed in a battle over Kagamino City Joel was revived by Averian and remade as a Battle Doll. He has since become a member of his Espada following the Collapse, with the epithet Crazed Weasel. Appearance During the events of the , Joel had the outer appearance of a young and lean-built boy with silver-coloured hair and a large jagged glowing red-coloured scar running through his left eye. Following the Collapse, Joel, perhaps due to his transformation into a Battle Doll, had not only his powers and abilities drastically altered but also his physical appearance. He now sports short-cut brown-coloured hair, is much taller, with a more muscular physique. The only constant between both where his Hollow mask remnant: Joel possessed a full mask cut off just above his noes that was silver-white in colouration, which could be cut and broken to increase his combat potential to frightening levels. Personality Joel was tricky, crafty and deceitful by nature. He wasn't one to hesitate to take advantage of an allies plight to strike at his opponents, nor was he was one to show a foe mercy once he had the upper-hand. Kenji correctly deduced Joel to be a scheming back-stabber out for his own ends. Following his revival he also developed something of a mean-streak: he would go out of his way to inflict misfortune upon others, but seemed to place greater value on the lives of his allies. History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Kagamino City arc *Prelude to War! *To Catch a Weasel Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Braving the Waves arc *Clash Upon the Sands Powers and Abilities : Joel's greatest trait is his mastery of high-speed movement techniques. The level of speed he can reach is determined by the percentage of his mask remaining. At the worst he's comparable to a Lieutenant-class combatant. At his best he is able to completely outpace even Captain-class fighters with his speed. : Like all Arrancar Joel possesses steel-hard skin. He is capable of shrugging off wounds that would kill a mere Hollow without trouble. Navaja (剃刀 (かみそり), Rezā; Spanish for "Pocket-knife", Japanese for "Razor"): Joel hardens his reiatsu into razor-sharp blades which can be directed to strike an opponent even faster than , and are further controlled through the movements of Joel's fingers. During the Winter War he could create one-hundred of these small blades. Following his revival he was capable of creating blades in the thousands and direct them with though alone. (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Joel employed Cero without reservation and without mercy. He fired the blast following the arc of his scythe's swing, and also demonstrated the rare skill to keep its energy retained within his scythe for added power to all his swings and strikes. Following his revival he was capable of rapid-fire Cero by swinging his sword around. *'Cero Córnea' (視虚閃(セロ・コルネア), Sero Korunea; Spanish for "Zero Cornea", Japanese for "Glancing Hollow Flash"): Joel fires a potent quick-fire yellow-coloured Cero from his eye merely by glancing in the direction of his opponent. Whilst less powerful than his average Cero its speed is equivalent to that of Bala, whilst being stronger than the latter. It is one of Joel's favoured techniques. *' ' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): Joel employed the heightened form of Cero without reservation and without regard for Aizen's rules regarding its use. His was violet in colouration and possessed excessive power, formed by mixing his blood into his Cero. Joel could further manipulate this technique into a spinning razor-like disk with extreme cutting power, and was often utilized in conjunction with Navaja. Afinar (彫面 (アフィーナル), Afināru; Spanish for "Tuning/Refining", Japanese for "Face-Carving/Sculpting"): Joel can sacrifice his mask for greater strength. By breaking off pieces of his silver-coloured mask Joel can increase his strength exponentially, with the effect becoming even more powerful following his revival. During the battles over Kagamino City, Joe claimed that, with almost all his mask destroyed, he became as powerful as the reigning Espada themselves. *'One-hundred Percent:' With the entirety of his mask whole and undamaged Joel's power was at what he considered to be its "resting" level. This was essentially his base-form prior to battle. :*' :' Joel possessed Lieutenant-class spiritual power in his "resting" state, which was further noted to blend into the background. His spiritual power was coloured yellow. Following his revival Shūhei Hisagi noted his spiritual power to be Captain-class in sheer potency. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Joel possessed impressive strength despite his small stature, and was capable of destroying whole buildings with a swing of his scythe. Upon his revival his strength was further enhanced; to the point he was unrecognisable compared to his old self. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Joel's greatest trait was his highly advanced speed. Even without the use of , Joel could manoeuvre around the battlefield with enough speed to outpace a developed . *'Seventy-five Percent:' With a quarter of his mask broken Joel began to tap his restrained power, becoming far more powerful. This was exemplified by the darkening of his spiritual power and the enlargement of his muscles. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Kenji compared his spiritual power whilst in this state to the likes of using his . His spiritual power was noted to have become darker and more unruly, with a darkened shade of yellow. *'Twenty-five Percent:' With three-quarters of his mask removed Joel finally entered the realm of Captain-class proper, becoming exceptionally powerful. Whilst in this state his spiritual power was noted to have become far more unruly and destructive. :*'Great Spiritual Energy:' With three-quarters of his mask removed Joel's spiritual energy becomes comparable to a low-tier Captain-class Shinigami combatant. :*'Enhanced Sonído:' Joel's impressive utilization of Sonído is augmented further, to the point he becomes capable of threatening a Captain-class combatant with his speed. He is notably dexterous, incredibly nimble, and has razor-sharp reflexes that enables him to avoid attacks even at point-blank range. *'Zero Percent:' The complete removal of his mask resulted in Joel utilizing his complete unrestrained spiritual power, resulting in vast increases to all his base skills across the board. :*'Hyper-speed Sonído:' Joel's greatest augmentation was to the speed of his Sonído. Complete removal of his mask resulted in no restriction being placed upon his speed; this enabled Joel to perform such manoeuvres that he became nigh-on untraceable even to focused eyes. He was capable of moving so swiftly that he could produce tangible clones of himself that persisted for a few moments, and where even capable of attacking his opponents or sustaining damage. In this way he became not unlike the 7th Espada in Aizen's army. Zanpakutō Furtivo (ひそか, Hisoka; Spanish for "Weasel", Japanese for "Secret"). Joel's Zanpakutō takes the form of a slim-bladed longsword following his revival and conversion into a Battle Doll. Prior to this his Zanpakutō took the form of a black-coloured scythe-like weapon twice again the height of Joel himself. *' :' Joel releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Shapeshift". Joel explains that weasels are tricky creatures who are not to be trusted, further noting that someone's eyes can be deceiving. The true form of Joel's Resurrección is not known: the form he took over Kagamino City, which was that of a humanoid-weasel, was very different to the one took following his revival, which was a completely skeletal humanoid lacking skin of any kind. :*'Navaja Cero' (レザーセロ, Rezāsero; Spanish for "Pocket-knife Cero", Japanese for "Razor Cero"): a personalized Cero which has Joel spin Furtivo like a disc, followed by him slashing horizontally, creating a rotating disc of rapidly moving energy with the speed of a but the destructive force of a Cero. The disc can also be controlled. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Joel demonstrated the ability to enter a second form of release after his revival. :*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): not yet revealed. Behind the scenes *Joel was originally set to appear in the fanon storyline Bleach: Resurgent Phantom, which was a fanonized sequel to the events of . He was designated as a Power-type character and was set to be a member of the Privaron Espada who idolized . He was meant to partner Juan Álvarez, Sebastián Hernández and Celio Edgardo, though only the former would appear in the main storyline alongside him. References & notes Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Former Espada Category:Antagonist